Knights of the Heart
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: Kora was just a neglected high school student who wanted adventure, happiness, and love. What happens when she suddenly sent back in time and becomes a part of History's greatest legend?
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: This is an old story I had and decided to see if it's still any good. Every one of the Knights gets a girlfriend (except Bors, he's got his lovely Vanora - she's awesome!) I have nothing against Keira Knightly, but I wasn't fond of Guinevere, so Arthur's getting an OC too *gasp in horror* I know, I'm just horrible. Anyway, enjoy. The first chapter is just to get things moving. Next one should be better. Have fun and please leave a review!**

* * *

**Knights of the Heart**

**Chapter 1**

_467 AD - England_

A black smoke curled over their heads in the air as the remaining debris burned out of existence. Arthur took in one last glance over the terrible scene before shaking his head and turning back to his horse. "We were too late."

About three days journey from Haidrian's Wall was a small village, families of descendants of Knights who refused to be caged in. They lived by the sea, farming and fishing, hunting in the nearby woods. Life would seem lonely in a place like this, but the villagers banded together, using each other for support. When the Saxons began invasions, they split off, one army to the North, and the other to the South. As the army reached the shores, the villagers were caught unaware and decimated. Arthur and his Knights only arrived in time to catch the Saxons as they prepared to leave once more, soaking the ground with their blood.

Exhausted, furious, and disappointed, he looked out with sorrowful eyes, bodies of men, women, and innocent children littering the ground.

"Arthur," Lancelot's voice flickered out to him, soft as the wind. "There's nothing more to do here. Let's go…"

Grasping his horse's saddle, he squeezed his eyes shut, muttering, "God Almighty…if You would grant me patience and understanding, help me to forgive my enemies…let these poor people, the children of fellow knights, rest in peace…for You have saved none."

Little did he know how wrong he was…

_2014 AD – USA_

Kora heaved a sigh as she tugged her hair. She was sick of tests, and this was no exception. _"No sweat…just a few more questions…"_ At last, as she filled in the last bubble, she handed in her exam and left the classroom, giddy and tired all at once.

Summer. At last. No more tests, no more alarm clocks, no more homework for three blissful months of heat and relaxation. Running out to her car, she threw her backpack into the passenger's seat and took off, hungry.

Kora Knighte was just an average girl – dark brown-black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her side bangs falling over her hazel brown eyes. She was five foot two, but full of friendly personality. Turning up the radio, she let Evanescence blare through the speakers, singing along with the lyrics.

After making a stop to get some lunch, she pulled up to her lonely two story house, parking the vehicle slowly. Gathering her belongings, she headed inside, knowing full well what to expect. The house was dead silent, and pristine – her mother had hired a maid to come in every week and care for the house though they didn't need it. "It has to look good for my coworkers," was what she told her.

She hated it. Ever since her father died, all she cared about was work. She was basically free to do whatever she wanted, and most kids would love that, but not her. It was like she didn't love her anymore…

Chewing on the pizza she'd bought, she began to wonder… "_If I ran away…would she care? Would she even notice?"_ The thought struck her like lightning. Why not run away? She was already eighteen – she had every right to leave home! She already knew where she could stay…Brooksville Park was her favorite getaway, and hidden deep in the greenery, was an abandoned warehouse she'd taken charge of, stowing away special items and setting up a bed.

"I've got nothing better to do," she shrugged, running upstairs to pack her suitcase for her prolonged stay away from home. All her friends would be leaving soon for college, going to far away universities while she would attend the local college not too far from her house. She had no pets to care for (her mother said the fur made her sneeze and it stuck all over the place) and no other commitments (she was just released from her part-time job because of the economy), so why not?

Packing her smaller personal items into her backpack, she slung it over her shoulder and carried the suitcase down to the front door. Snagging some snacks, she tossed them all into her backpack before taking one last look around. _"God…why am I so scared?...will she notice?"_ Taking a deep breath, she turned and silently shut the door behind her, pulling up her hoodie over her face for the walk to the park.

_Several minutes later…_

Comfortably settled in the old gardener's warehouse, she decided to take a little walk around the trail, heading down to the old wishing well. With her backpack still on, she sauntered over to the antique park relic and tossed a penny into the water.

"What to wish for," she sighed. "Let's see…I wish my mom would notice me. I wish I was loved, appreciated. I wish for…I wish for something _different_. I want adventure! I want to go to different places and help people and make new friends and fall in love!" She laughed at herself, blowing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I wish wishes could come true."

The sound of thunder and lightning clapping together made her yelp, nearly jumping out of her skin. Looking up at the sky through the treetops, she frowned. _"There's not a cloud in sight…"_ Again, the sound of a storm boomed, but this time, she noticed lights coming from the well. Cautious, she edged towards the stone structure, placing her hands on the rock and peering in to see the water. The water below seemed to churn and bubble like a stormy sea, images of a lush, green land and men riding horses gallivanting freely.

"Whoa," she breathed, leaning in to see more. That's when her palms slipped, and she fell in. Screams ripped themselves from her throat as she fell towards the water, her eyes squeezing themselves shut. _"What's going on?"_

Her body collided with the surface, the walls of the well gone. Flapping her arms, she opened her eyes, her jaw falling open. She wasn't in water – she was floating in an open space, cool, quiet, and dark. Fear was gone – only amazement remained. It was so calm here that she became drowsy, and so, her eyes fluttered close…

"Is she alive?"

"She's breathing, so I guess so."

"Give her some space now…"

Groaning, Kora opened her eyes, her vision swimming. "Ugh…God, what just happened?" Blinking and squinting, she saw three figures kneeling beside her, the muted glow of torches filling the small room in which she lay. "GAH!" she cried, jumping away from these medievalist people who gawked at her. Her backpack lay forlorn on the floor, unopened.

"W-Who are you? And where am I?" she gasped.

"There's no need to fear – we mean you no harm," said the man. He had a kind face, hairy as it was with his great red beard. His soft grey eyes shone in the light, his large hand reaching out to her, slowly and cautiously touching her shoulder. "We found you in the woods, unconscious. I am Reed, and these are my children – Lona and Locke."

She could see that the two were twins at once. Lona, the girl, had her long brown hair in a half braid, some of it spilling over her shoulder. Locke had a shaggy messy of hair like his father as well, his cheeks and chin covered in stubble. They both had rich blue eyes, like sapphires, and couldn't have been any older than herself.

"Oh…hi," she said awkwardly. "Thanks for…finding me…I guess?"

They all gawked at one another until a growling sound filled the air.

"What was that?" the boy, Locke asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked around.

"Oh," Kora blushed, looking down at her stomach. "That was me…I'm hungry."

The girl, Lona, laughed, causing her father and brother to join her, and then Kora. "Let's get you something to eat. Then you can explain how you got lost in the woods."

"Um…sure," she smiled uncertainly, biting her lip. Just how was she supposed to explain that she was from the 21st century?

* * *

**A/N: I know, cliche, but it's such a fun notion. Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A story.

It was what she had in mind to tell them, but they were so kind and she was so alone that she ended up telling Reed that she was from another place, another time.

"You're a sorceress? A witch?" Locke asked.

"No, no, no!" she shook her head violently. "Honestly, I don't believe in that…though with that wishing well, I could be wrong."

"But why did you come here?" Reed insisted.

"I wish I knew," she sighed. "All I know is that I'm _very_ far away from home and I have no clue how to get back…not that it matters."

"Why not?" Lona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I live with my mom…but she's always out of the house. And when she's home, she doesn't bother looking for me," she shrugged. "I ran away, and that's when I found the well and made a wish…er, wishes."

"I'm sure you're mother loves you," Reed said softly, hugging the girl. "Every good parent loves their children."

"_Maybe she's not a good mother, then,"_ she thought, accepting Reed's embrace.

The following morning, she was introduced to the community as a girl who lost her memory and got lost in the woods. "She is one of us now," Reed announced. "Let us welcome her to our family."

Seeing her in regular garbs of this era certainly helped to make the story believable. Kora quickly got into the swing of things in their village, though she was consistent in her old habits. She constantly bathed, which amused the men and inspired the women, and she spoke differently, causing the children to laugh. She insisted on wearing a tunic with leggings and boots in order to move around easier to help with chores. But as strange as she was, the villagers were not judgmental. They learned to love her in the month that she was there.

Lona and Locke became her new siblings, and loved them fiercely. Along with them were other children and girls of the village that Reed taught to fight for defense should anything happen.

Tyne was seventeen, just a year younger than Kora and Lona, and she was as loving as she could be dangerous. With her shoulder length midnight hair and icy blue-green eyes, she was a protector to her little sisters. Blythe was twelve and gentle as a lamb with soft blonde ringlets captured in a ponytail and sky blue eyes. The youngest was Lynn, a cheerful child of seven summers with wild dark brown hair and evergreen eyes that sparkled.

There was another set of siblings that became close to her as well. Celeste and Aurelia were as different as they were alike. Both were kind and good-hearted, shy and mild-mannered. Celeste, however, was nineteen, more daring in how she thought and acted. Her sandy brown hair was usually pulled back into a braid, and her hazel green eyes were stunning. Aurelia was a beauty, with her golden wavy tresses and grassy green eyes, she could put a lark or nightingale to shame with her voice. However, at twenty-one and still unmarried, she was considered an old maid. And then there was their little brother, Alton, seven years old and as curious as a squirrel. His curly blonde hair bobbed over his eyes and his grey-blue eyes could make anyone's heart melt.

Then, there was Andrea. She was already a widow at twenty-one, her husband dying of an illness no one knew of. Through this grief, she put on her cocky smile and winked at the boys, provoking them with her long-lashed sea-blue eyes, twisting her dark red curls before them. But, oh, how she loved her little boy, Harley, only five years of age. He had a toothy grin and his mother's dark red locks, but his father's brown eyes stared at everyone, reminding Andrea of her loss everyday.

"_Everybody's got issues,"_ Kora realized sadly. She couldn't imagining being viewed as an old maid or being widowed so early in life. She understood Lona and Locke's pain for losing their mother, as well as Celeste and Aurelia's sorrow for losing their parents as well. Tyne and her sisters were the more fortunate of the group, a complete family with their parents and grandparents.

"It's no so bad here," Kora murmured one night in her bed, already accustomed to the smell of sweat, hay, and manure that emancipated everywhere. "It's better than being alone back in 2014…I kinda like it here…"

As she began to drift off to sleep, the sound of steel clashing and screams made her leap out of bed. "Good God, what's happening?" she gasped, rushing out of the room.

Reed was at the hearth, grabbing the few swords and bows that he had. "What's going on?" she asked as Lona and Locke ran in to join them.

"Saxons," he answered, handing everyone a weapon. "Be prepared – you may have to run to Hadrian's Wall!"

"The Wall?" Locke fumed. "That's at least three days journey from here! And we're not going to run from a fight-!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost your mother!" he snapped, startling them all.

They stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say when the sounds of battle snapped them back to reality. "Protect one another," Reed instructed them, embracing them all. Kissing Kora's forehead, he whispered, "I love you, too…daughter."

Kora blinked, caught off guard as he said those words and ran out to join the men. Tears pricked at her eyes as she replayed the moment in her head. Reed was a good man…a fantastic fighter…so why did she have the sense that this was the last time she would see him alive?

"We have to go after him!" Locke cried, running for the door.

"Don't!" Lona said, latching onto his arm.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"She's right," Kora said suddenly, wiping the tears from her face. "We have to look out for each other…what about Andrea and Harley? And Tyne and her sisters? And the others?" Unsheathing the blade, she insisted, "We have to find the others and get out as fast as we can. Other survivors will come after us, too."

Brother and sister looked into one another eyes before admitting defeat, joining Kora as they grabbed what few belongings they had and prepared to leave. No sooner had they walked out the door, a Saxon tried to attack them. Lona instantly cut him down, glaring furiously at him.

Harley's scream caught Kora's attention, causing her to leave the others and follow the sound. She found them at once – Andrea was using an iron skillet to smack the Saxons away, but one of them managed to sneak behind and snatch the boy's arm.

"HARLEY!" Kora screamed. Without a second thought, she brought the sword down and deftly hacked the man's arm off. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air as she shoved him away and gathered the child in her arms, her ears throbbing with the man's cries. "Hang on," she told him, getting him to piggy-back on her. "Andrea! This way!" she said, taking her friend's arm and leading her out, towards Locke and Lona who fought to help Tyne and Aurelia, Celeste, and Alton, trapped in the burning house. Together, they began to chop at the doors and windows, finally breaking the others out as Tyne and her little sisters came to join them.

"What do we do?" Tyne gasped, carrying her youngest sister, Lynn, on her back while Blythe clung to her side.

"We head for Hadrian's Wall," Locke informed them. "Hurry, we don't have much time!"

"But…" Kora looked over her shoulder, watching the few remaining Saxons and villagers fighting for their lives.

"Kora…we have to live on for them," Andrea said, placing her hand upon the girl's shoulder, her voice soft.

Nodding her head, gripping the sword, Kora knew that everyone's eyes that night burned with tears as their homes burned to the ground, their lives and families cut down and dead from this moment forward.

The next two days were spent in constant fear and travel. The children constantly wept, as did the girls, and Locke was silent as a mute. They all seemed like zombies, and many, if not all of them, wished they were dead. The first day of travel led them to a tiny nook in the woods, allowing them to make camp.

"I'm hungry," Harley whimpered. Andrea shushed him, cradling her boy in her arms.

Kora pulled a pack of chips out of her backpack, hoping they weren't stale. "Here, try this." Looking at the others, she spoke up. "We need food, guys. Can't we go hunting?"

No one said anything. Frowning, she huffed. "Look, I'm just as upset as you, but it's like you keep saying – 'we have to live on in their memory'."

"Shut up!" Locke snapped. "You're not even one of us to begin with!"

The words hit her like a club. She stood there, dumbstruck, hurt at the truth in his words. Looking away, she picked up one of the spare bows and a sheath of arrows that they'd lain down before taking off, tears blurring her vision. At a distance, she finally fell down and broke into tears, sobbing as she clutched her knees to her chin.

"Kora…?"

The voice startled her, making her hastily wipe her face clean. Kneeled beside her were Lona and Tyne, their faces sympathetic and tired. "Don't take it to heart," Tyne whispered, hugging her. "He's just upset…he didn't mean it."

"And if he did, I'll kick his bloody arse so hard he'll end up in the ocean," Lona spat, earning a choked giggle from Kora. "Listen, you may be a stranger, and you're not originally from our village, but we're family. We're all we've got now, and that's that."

Nodding, she sniffled, embracing both girls. "Thanks…c'mon. Let's get some dinner."

They were lucky that night, killing a beautiful stag and brining him back to the camp with some difficulty. After skinning and cooking the animal, they ate heartily and licked their fingers clean. Fearful of Woads, they established a watch.

Kora took the first one, sitting on a stone with the bow at hand, her sword at her side.

"Mind if I join you?"

Locke came up from the dark, sitting beside her.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Hi," he replied quietly. It was silent, the wind brushing through the trees, when at last he said, "I'm…I'm sorry…about what I said earlier."

"It's ok," she shrugged. "You're right. I'm not one of you."

"Yes, but you stayed behind," he argued. "You fought with us and protected the little ones. You took charge and went out to get food even after I snapped at you. You _are_ one of us now…we are family."

With a sad smile, she embraced him tightly. "Thanks, Locke…that means a lot to me."

As the night disappeared and the sun rose once more, they traveled again. However, by midday, the sky darkened and rain began to pelt the ground. Finding shelter among a cluster of stones and fallen trees, the troop hid for the next several hours, resting and waiting until at last, late in the evening, the rain died.

"We should keep moving," Lona suggested. "We've lost too much time with all this rain. We can rest again later."

"Ok," Kora nodded. "Let's go."

After the third day passed, and then the fourth, and finally the fifth, with no sight of the Wall anywhere, they knew they were in trouble.

"We can't keep this up," Celeste said that night as dusk fell. "The children are exhausted, and there's little game out here."

"Well, we don't have much choice," Andrea frowned, holding her sleeping child. "What else can we do?"

As they began to argue, the sound of men's surprised cries and horses' frightened whinnies filled the air. Kora turned, her brows furrowed, as she listened. "Guys…do you hear that?" she said, cocking her head at the ruckus.

They fell silent, listening. The sounds of arrows flying and hitting targets joined the symphony soon after.

"It could be more Saxons," Aurelia said, holding her little brother close to her. "Of Woads."

"Maybe Romans!" Celeste suggested with hopeful eyes. "Maybe we're close!"

"All right, two of us will go out to find what this is," Locke started. "Kora, maybe you should…Kora? Kora!"

She was already ahead of him, running past the trees, dodging the fallen debris. She hurried so fast that she almost didn't notice the barbed vines crisscrossing all over the next section of trees, making her gasp and jump back. "Wait a second…" she frowned, her mind racing. "Why does this seem so familiar…?" Using her sword, she cut the vines away, sneaking in, only to hide behind another tree when riders came back, lost and shocked at their predicament. "What the…?"

A snap caught her attention over the horses' pawing and agitated knickers. Several feet above in a tree was one of the archers who had set the vines, his blue face melding into the darkness.

"A Woad," she whispered.

She watched his face peer down at one of the men, their armor glinting in the pale moonlight, his eyes flickering with a malicious emotion. Hate, perhaps? Anger? Whatever it was, it made him leap out from his hiding place, a battle cry ripping out from his throat as he pulled a knife from his loincloth.

Kora didn't hesitate. Pulling out her sword once more, she brandished it just in time, spooking the horse of a knight who would have been the Woad's victim. The horse jolted, colliding into another, allowing Kora to take its place as he came down. Their blades clashed as their bodies smacked together, the pair of them rolling in the ground. She was struggling to find a way to shove him off of her when her head hit the trunk of a dead tree, stunning her. Paralyzed and drifting in and out of consciousness, she heard a set of voices.

"Did you get him?"

"Yes…"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" one of the knight's called out at the Woads, waiting for a response.

"…what just happened?"

"Looks like Merlin still wants us alive."

"Arthur, who is that?"

"I don't know…"

"A Woad. She's _got_ to be a Woad!"

"Then why would she save him? Besides, she doesn't look like one…"

"She dead?"

"No…she's all right."

That one voice that kept talking…it must have belonged to the rough, warm hand that stroked her face, cautiously holding her up. Who was it…?

"Kora! Ko-!" She could hear Locke's voice cut off, gasping in fear and shock. "W-Who…who are you? What have you done to her?"

"Easy, lad, we didn't do nothin' to her! She jumped outta nowhere and…wait, who are _you_? And where'd you come from?"

"We're Roman knights, we mean you no harm."

"Wait…you're the Knights of Hadrian's Wall!"

"Yes…and you are…?"

"I'm Locke, son of Reed, once a great knight. I'm from-"

"The Outcaster Village? You survived?"

"Because of our father's sacrifice, yes…and her. She took charge and led us out, away from the Saxons. It's because of that girl, Kora, that we're still alive."

"Hold on…'we'?"

There was shuffling, people stepping out into the open area, and gasps of disbelief were heard.

"Praise be to God," she heard the voice sigh, arms suddenly appearing underneath her, holding her up against a hard-plated chest.

"Arthur, what are we supposed to do with them?...what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying her, Lancelot," the voice, Arthur, snapped at the previous speaker, Lancelot. "They're all coming with us."

"You can't be serious!"

"We're too far now to turn back to the Wall. It'll delay us even more so. They'll just have to come with us to the Honorius estate…"

Kora curled up against the strong frame of this stranger before blanking out, falling into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Darkness and warmth were Kora's blanket as she snuggled into the depths of nothingness. But something was pushing her back up, making her aware of a fire crackling nearby, of whispers and murmurs, of a thick fabric that shielded her from the cool wind and a hard, firm pillow upon which her head was placed.

"Mhm…" She forced her eyes open, groaning as she felt the bump on her head throbbing. "Ow…owowowowowowowow!" she whined. "Ugh! God, what hit me?" Raising her hand, she tenderly touched her head, her eyes still clamped shut. However, she couldn't help noticing how her pillow shifted uncomfortably underneath her. _"Waaaiiit a minute…this isn't a pillow!"_

Her eyelids flew open, her body jerking as she squeaked in surprise, collapsing onto the ground. At once, a pair of strong hands were at her shoulders. "Careful! Are you all right?"

Her head whipped around, her hair falling into her face as she saw a set of gentle but serious green eyes staring at her. A gasp was caught in her throat as she instantly registered the face before her. _"You've got to be kidding…King Arthur?"_

"I mean you no harm," he reassured her when she gave him no response. "Not after what you did for me."

She blinked, her brows furrowed. "I…what?"

"You leapt out from a tree to stop that Woad," he answered, jolting her memory.

"Oh! That. Wait, the person he was attacking was you?" she asked, blush filling her cheeks. "Oh…um…"

"I suppose I ought to introduce myself," he said, helping her sit up. "I'm Arthur. And these are my men." He waved a hand at the figures gathered around the campfire, either asleep, drinking, or relaxing on the forest floor. She saw that her friends were with them also, scattered between the Knights, all fast asleep.

She gave a sigh of relief at this. "They're ok…thanks, Arthur," she breathed, leaning back against the log which he'd sat on a moment ago. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm being rude…" Offering her hand, she smiled and said, "I'm Kora. Thanks for taking my friends in."

He raised an eyebrow at the motion but obliged, giving her his hand and allowed her to shake it. The Outcasters had told him that she was different, but he hadn't expected this. Still, he could sense that she meant well, so he let it slide, only after he gripped her hand and brought it to his lips. She felt her cheeks burn at the gesture and shyly looked away once he let go of her hand. "Of course…if anything, I should be thanking you." When she gave him a perplexed look, he explained, "We are on a mission to retrieve a family and bring them to the Wall for safety. Before we left, we were informed that a group of Saxons attacked your village. But by the time we got there…" His jaw clenched, his fists curled tightly. "We were…too late. I thought…I thought that there were no survivors…"

Kora saw Reed's face flash through her mind, making tears appear. "If it weren't for those brave people, we wouldn't have made it out…I should've stayed…"

"Your friends have told me of how brave you are," he said.

She scoffed. "Brave. Sure. There are a lot of things I'm not, and brave is one of them." Heaving a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair, thinking. "…listen, Arthur, if you need help with anything at all on this journey, let me know. It's the least I can do for you taking us in after you've come so far. I had no idea we took so many wrong turns…I'm not much, but I want to offer you my support in any way you need…"

He gave her a small smile, nodding his head once. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you."

She smiled back, stretching before she curled up under the cloak. She frowned, finally noticing the cloth. "Where'd this come from?" she asked.

"It's mine," he answered, warming his hands by the fire. "I'm lending it to you until we can get another one."

"I can't-!" she protested.

"Just for now," he said, his voice full of gentle command, his eyes locking with hers. She fell silent, casting her eyes to the ground, embarrassed. "Get some sleep…we leave at first light," he said in a kinder tone. Glancing up at him, she nodded, curling back onto the ground and closing her eyes. Arthur looked back to the fire, flexing his fingers as he silently prayed his thanks to God for sending this strange girl to save the Outcaster children and himself, thanking Him for allowing her to be all right after she took on the Woad. Casting another look over his shoulder, he saw that she was sound asleep once again, breathing calmly, her face serene and beautiful. He took her in for a moment, watching her once more as he had while she had recovered on his lap. _"She's so young, so alone…yet, she fights on…"_

"Quit staring, Arthur. It's unbecoming."

Turning around he saw Lancelot glaring at the girl as he whittled away on a twig. "Don't misunderstand me. It's a good thing they were saved…but it's _extremely_ inconvenient that they ended up this far away from the Wall. We won't get far with them with the supplies we have."

"We'll get by," Arthur said, tossing a stick into the flames.

"How do we know they won't hinder us, Arthur? Hmm? That girl…she's not even one of them! How do we know-?"

"We'll find out in due time," the leader nearly bellowed, ending the conversation. Glaring, Lancelot turned away and looked up at the stars.

"You know because _we_ know."

Linking, Lancelot looked down to see the redheaded woman, Andrea, lying beside him, holding her little boy in her arms. She kept her blue eyes on him, filled with indignation and annoyance. "Kora is like a sister to us, so watch your tongue, Samatian."

"You haven't even known her that long," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And don't you know that it's rude to ease-drop?"

"It's difficult to sleep when you and your friend are barking away at each other, not even a foot away from me," she answered back smartly, hugging her child to her chest and laying back down. "For a knight, you're not exactly what I pictured…I sort of like that."

At the last comment, Lancelot's brow rose, his eyes going to the form of the woman who now drifted off to sleep. Pursing his lips, he glared at the fire, but could see nothing except those beautifully defiant eyes.

When Kora awoke the next morning, she wasn't taken by surprise when she saw the knights arising from their slumber.

"Good morning," she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

Gawain and Galahad blinked, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as they heard her. "Murgh…g'mornin'?" Gawain asked, his stomach growling.

"Good day," Galahad yawned back, scratching the base of his neck. "Nice to know you're alive." Kora rolled her eyes at him but grinned, causing him to smile back.

"Kora?" Lynn whispered, startling them. The little girl's green eyes lit up as she shook her sister awake. "Blythe! Kora's all right!"

"Ko-ra?" Alton asked, yawning as he got up. "Is she better?"

"Much," Kora smiled.

"Kora!" Harley exclaimed, wide awake and jumpy as a jackrabbit. All four children ran to her, attacking her legs and waist with hugs. Laughing, she fell to her knees and embraced them all together, kissing their faces.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Easy…the others aren't awake yet."

"Wanna bet?" Lona smirked, opening one eye.

Galahad chuckled as the other girls and Locke got up from their places to scold and hug her for her brashness. "I think I'll go get some breakfast…"

"Can I come?" Tyne asked, her bow already at hand.

Gawain raised his eyebrow at her, glancing at Galahad. The young knight only shrugged before answering, "I don't see why not."

Grinning, she strode off with him, the two wandering around the surrounding area for any birds or rabbits.

"You're a hunter?" he asked, glancing at the girl. Her hair was rather short for a girl, but he liked the way it whipped around when she suddenly turned her head, exposing her pale neck, her chin and youthful pink lips protruding from her profile.

"My father taught me," she replied quietly, biting her lip. "I suppose…not having any boys in the family…he had to teach one of us how to fend for ourselves…I miss him."

Galahad looked away, ashamed for having brought up such memories of losing family. He had no idea what had become his parents, having seen them last about fifteen years ago. "I'm…sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she said, their eyes meeting.

A sense of understanding passed between them, small smiles upon their faces as they gazed at one another. The rustle of the brush made them freeze, their eyes now glued on a rabbit just a few yards away. As silent as the breeze, Tyne strung up the bow and noiselessly shot the animal, leaving the knight speechless.

"…your father taught you well," he finally choked out, causing Tyne to smile modestly. "…I…I don't know your name."

"Tyne," she answered, walking off to get the rabbit, striving to look nonchalant. "And you are…?"

"Galahad," he replied a little too loudly, causing him to wince.

She giggled at this, returning to the embarrassed young man. "Well, Galahad, let's see if you can catch something yourself."

Moments later, they returned with three rabbits and one stray fowl that'd been caught unaware. As they came back, laughing merrily, the cry of Tristan's hawk caught their attention. The magnificent bird swooped over their heads and dropped another juicy rabbit onto the ground before perching himself onto Tristan's arm.

Galahad pouted. "If you were going to send him out in the first place, why didn't you say something?"

"Because you had to make yourself useful sooner or later," Tristan smirked, only to blink in surprise when the hawk leapt over and perched itself on Lona's head.

"Hey!" she laughed, playfully glaring at the bird. "You scratch my head and I'll make _you_ my breakfast, got it?" The hawk squawked, as if laughing at her, causing Tristan to smile as well.

"Dagonet…there's something wrong here," Bors whispered loudly on purpose. "Tristan's smiling…better duck for cover!"

The other knight rolled his eyes at him but the grin didn't vanish as he gazed at the girl his pet had taken a liking too. Her eyes were a deep blue…her hair somewhat tangled from their voyage…her countenance was full of determination as well as sadness.

"Ahem," said Locke, earning Tristan's attention. He pointed from his eyes to Tristan to his own once more, his message clear – "I've got my eyes on you." In response, Tristan returned the motion, causing Bors to burst out laughing.

Arthur emerged from the trees, two birds dangling from his hand. His brows furrowed as he saw the men joking about comfortably with their new female companions. Tristan was striving to pull his hawk out of Lona's hair while Galahad jested with Tyne. Gawain seemed to be chatting casually with the girl named Celeste while her sister, Aurelia, was talking to Andrea. Bors whispered remarks to Dagonet, but Dagonet's eyes seemed to be locked onto Aurelia's gentle and silent form.

"Well, this is just one jolly family gathering," Lancelot commented as he stepped out from his place after using the restroom. "I wonder if they'll help us attract more Woads, or possibly Saxons…?"

"Woads? Saxons? Because of us?"

Lancelot jumped, taken off guard by the young voice. Looking down he saw little Alton, his large blue eyes filled with water, ready to explode into tears. "I, uh…I mean…"

Arthur held back an irked sigh and was about to speak when Kora came towards them. "Don't be silly, Al. He was just kidding," she smiled, kissing the kid's forehead. Satisfied with the response, he took off to find his sisters. Once he left, Kora gave the knight a dirty look. "The only person capable of attracting more Woads or Saxons would be the good Sir Lance-up-his-ass himself," she growled, causing Lancelot's face to burn in fury. Arthur coughed, taken by surprise and striving not to laugh at the comment. Clearing his throat, he spoke up, "Knights, let's cook our meal and move. We can't waste any time."

* * *

Two days seemed like an eternity to Kora as they rode along to the Honorius estate. Having no other horses, the knights ended up having to share their steeds. Galahad immediately took Tyne and Lynn on his stallion and Bors allowed Locke and Blythe to join him. Dagonet quietly offered a place for Aurelia and little Alton while Gawain took Celeste. Tristan made space for Lona, leaving Lancelot with Andrea and Harley. That was how Kora ended up riding with the future king, Arthur.

"_Dammit, why'd it have to Arthur? He should've let me go with Bors or Tristan or…I don't know, SOMEBODY! Why's he so insistent to have me as his partner?"_ It wasn't that she hated him – she really, _really _liked him…that was why. She knew that history had to run its course, that he would be with Guinevere…but God help her, he was just so damn chivalrous, handsome, and sweet!

"_We're JUST riding partners…"_ she constantly told herself. When they camped for the second night, Arthur had Tristan ride out to see how far ahead the estate was. He came back moments later, pleased.

"We'll be there within the day, I'm sure of it," he responded. "We could've gone now…"

"The women and children are tired," Arthur shook his head. "We'll rest for the night."

It was colder here, and they were constantly striving to stay warm. "Here," Gawain said, wrapping his cloak around Celeste.

"Oh!...thank you," she breathed, her warm breath close to his cheek.

"…you're welcome," he whispered. He watched her shiver and simply couldn't bear it any longer. Wrapping his arms around her, he said quietly, "I mean no harm or disrespect…I just…you're cold…"

"Thank you," she repeated, leaning against his chest. His heartbeat kicked up a notch, a faint smile on his lips.

Across the campfire, Aurelia watched with sad eyes, holding her little brother to her heart.

"Here," Dagonet said quietly, wrapping an extra blanket around the two before taking a seat beside them.

"Thank you," she said at once.

"Thanks…Dag," murmured Alton, smiling as he fell asleep.

The samurai-like knight smiled at his nickname, stroking the boy's hair without a second thought. "He's a good boy…"

"Yes," she nodded, smiling at him.

Blush automatically spilled over their cheeks as they stared at one another and looked away rapidly. Dagonet inhaled, his eyes scanning to find Bors. _"There."_ He had to smile. The monster knight was snoring, fast asleep already. Turning back to the still blushing beauty, he swallowed. "…why are you so sad?"

She gazed at him with startled, doe-like eyes. "Sad?" He nodded. "I…I don't know…" Her eyes fell upon her younger sister, sleeping in Gawain's arms, and she gave that same sad smile again. "Perhaps it's because my little sister will be married before I will…"

"Why aren't you?" he asked, fearing he'd gone too far.

She shrugged. "…I refused to marry a man back in our village because I didn't love him. Because of that, he told his friends and their friends that I was ugly and I wasn't pure."

Dagonet couldn't help gawking at her, unable to believe what he'd heard. "Aurelia…" When she stared at him, he looked away, mentally smacking himself. He'd never said her name…much less in that tone.

"Yes, Dagonet?"

Her voice was so soft, so innocent…Her eyes showed all the sorrow in the world from losing her parents to being insulted and branded that he knew he was doomed. "…that man was a fool…he wasn't even a man. You deserve better."

She gave him a smile, a shy smile, her eyes brimming with tears. "I hope he's just like you." And she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Bah," Lancelot rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. A cough caught his attention. Looking down, he saw Andrea shivering, coughing in her sleep, Harley warm and safe in her arms and her cloak, her body exposed to the cold. His brows furrowed, he quickly slipped his own off his shoulders and onto her frame. A small smile escaped as he let his fingers curl in her red locks. _"She's a bother and a big mouthed woman…but she's beautiful…and she cares for that boy…"_

Kora watched him from her place, smirking and shaking her head. "Lance seems to be warming up to Andy."

"Do you have pet names for everyone in this group?" Arthur commented, raising an amused eyebrow.

"No. I can't give Bors a nickname – his name fits him so well," she shrugged, thinking of terms like 'boar' and 'boorish'.

He chuckled, catching her drift before leaning closer to the fire, his arm rubbing against hers. "And for me?"

She thought a moment before shaking her head. "Nah, not really. It's just…your name's already perfect. I can't break it up and play with it like the others…I don't know. I like 'Arthur'. It suits you. Very majestic."

He laughed quietly at her explanation. "Well, I suppose I should be grateful…" He watched her as she stretched her fingers before the flames, her cheeks flushed (from the cold or something else…?), her hair falling into her eyes. "Are you warm enough?" he asked, ready to offer his cloak again.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied, her teeth chattering. When she saw him pull it from his back she edged away. "I'm ok, really."

He was accustomed to the term "ok" by now, but it still perplexed him. "You need this-"

"Why do you have to be such a gentleman?" she sighed. "Look, I'm not taking it."

"Very well," he frowned, sitting beside her once more. Spreading his arms around, he wrapped his cape around the both of them, his arm crossing over her chest. "You leave me no choice," he whispered, pulling her to him. "You need to stay warm…I can't have you getting sick. I apologize for the lack of personal space-"

"Ok, ok, I get it," she laughed, letting him tighten his hold on her. Snuggling against him, she closed her eyes and surrendered. _"Just this once…never again. It'll never happen again, so no big deal, right?"_

Wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, plenty of romantic fluff to go around. BTW Kora's American for those of you who wonder ^_^ A bit of Lancelot bashing just because it's fun XD I own the OCs and nothing else.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morning light softly fell on her face as she awoke. Kora stirred, clutching the form of the now awake Arthur. He stiffened at her touch, holding his breath as he watched her eyelids flutter, coated lightly with snowflakes. He was unaccustomed to being so close to someone, much less a woman, but in the past few days, there were times when he seemed to crave her touch. He found her company to be enjoyable, and he found himself laughing and smiling more often at her speech, attitude, and antics. There was something different about her…

"Mmm…g'morning," she said groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning," he responded quietly.

She blinked, quickly noticing how stiff he was as she leaned against his frame. "Oops!" she gasped, quickly pulling back. "Um…sorry," she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's all right," he said, his eyes trailing to see her fixing her ponytail. Getting to his feet, he offered her his hand and helped her up. Taking a glance at the camp, he saw that many of the men and women were already waking, fixing the fire and cooking some of the little bits of meat they had left over. "Hungry?" he asked her.

"Not really," she lied. She was starving, but they barely had any food. It was difficult with so many of them traveling along like this. It wasn't the Knights' faults – they had only brought enough for themselves. Kora saw how the children shivered and stared after the food so she willingly gave her portions to them, taking a few bites for herself.

Arthur raised his brow at her, knowing how little she ate, shaking his head. "I expect you'll have your fill when we arrive at our destination."

"Sure thing, Your Highness," she shrugged, giving him a knowing smile. He gave her a perplexed look before letting it slide. She was an unusual one indeed…

Taking a seat beside Tristan and Gawain, Kora took a piece of rabbit and munched on it. The moment she saw Gawain raise a knife, she ducked, the weapon flying overhead and hitting the center of a tree. He laughed at her reaction, patting her back.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to kill you," he reassured her.

"Uh-huh," she sarcastically replied. "Sheesh, who taught you to throw?"

"My thoughts exactly," Tristan said, pulling out his own knife and tossing it so that it landed perfectly in the butt of Gawain's knife.

Kora whistled, impressed, while Gawain pouted. "How _do_ you do that?"

"I told you, I aim for the middle," Tristan smirked.

"Could you teach me?" Kora asked.

Both men raised their brows at her but Tristan didn't turn her down. Pulling out another knife hidden in his belt, her showed her how to hold it and moved her arm, explaining how and when to throw, what to look at, what amount of speed and strength was necessary. "Try that same tree," he said, pointing at their target.

"Okay…" Inhaling, she didn't realize that practically everyone was watching her. Biting her lip, she threw the weapon, throwing it too high. She grimaced, watching it spin into the branches of the tree when a strangled caw caught her attention. A bird fell down from its perch, the knife embedded in its breast, hitting the ground with a "thud". All eyes grew wide as they saw this, heads turning to gawk at Kora. Aware of the sudden, excessive amount of attention, she felt her cheeks burning. "…what? So I missed my target. I'll do better next time!"

"I think that's good enough," Bors cackled, going over to the bird and picking it up with the knife. "Breakfast, anyone?"

"Not bad for a beginner," Tristan grinned, patting her shoulder. "You weren't even trying, hmm?"

Giving them a sheepish smile, she let her bangs fall over her eyes, looking away from them. Her eyes suddenly locked with Arthur's, full of questioning, approval, and amazement, a half smile on his face. Her heart thumped faster, and she looked down at the floor. _"Dammit! Stupid heartbeat!"_

After they had all eaten, they gathered their belongings and headed out. After several hours, they finally made it in the late afternoon to Marius Honorius's home. The serfs that surrounded the area gawked at them in fear and amazement, shocked to see the Knights and their passengers.

"Ah! Artorius Castor and his noble Knights!" a pudgy, middle-aged man exclaimed, coming out to greet them. "Such a surprise and honor! What brings you here…?"

"You and your family must evacuate your home," Arthur said at once, getting down to business. "We're here to escort you back to Hadrian's Wall."

The man was indignant, insisting that they would stay and the Romans would send an army to protect them. "We ARE the army," Lancelot informed the man, thoroughly irked.

"Can't you kick him and shut him up?" Harley whispered.

"Harley!" Andrea hissed. "Where did you learn such speech?"

"Lancelot said if I'm going to be a man, I have to think and talk like one," he replied as Arthur continued to argue with the idiot.

Andrea glared at the now sheepish Lancelot. "You, sir, are very lucky you're on this horse and not standing before me or I would have your manhood removed at once!"

"Is that a promise?" he asked, raising an eyebrow impishly at her. He grinned as her cheeks flushed, her little boy utterly confused.

"You are coming with us even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you to the Wall myself," Arthur growled. Looking at Alecto, his son, and his wife, he said, "Milady, my men and our friends are hungry. We would appreciate some food."

The woman bobbed her head, taking off, her son following her. Marius stood there, insulted, before going after his family. Kora looked at the people crowding around them, feeling pity for them. Arthur saw the man chained up for his crime and demanded an explanation.

"All he asked for was that we keep a little more food for ourselves!" one of the men said, his face pleading for mercy. "Is it true that Marius is a spokesman from God?"

Kora could see the anger boiling within Arthur, watching him expose his blade, pointing it at the people. "Now you listen…Marius is _not_ of God. And all of you were free from your first breath!" Without another moment's hesitation, he sliced the chain and demanded that the man be helped. "Listen, all of you. A vast and terrible army is approaching. Those of you who can move, gather what you can and head for the Wall. Those of you that can't will come with us."

Kora hopped off the horse, Tyne and Lona following her lead. Together, they helped the weak and children to get into the wagons the people began to load. Tristan was ordered to go out and check for Saxons. He returned a moment later with bad news. "They're close," he told Arthur. "Very close." Seeing all the people being corralled together, he asked, "Who are they?"

"They're coming with us," Arthur informed him.

Tristan gave him an incredulous look. "Then we'll never make it."

Kora overheard them, frowning at his words. Shaking her head, she began to grab another bag to set on one of the many carts when she saw some men walling up the door to a hut. Her brows furrowed, a scene from a film flashing in her mind, making her gasp as she remembered something important. "Arthur!" she called out, causing him to face her. With her eyes and head, she motioned at the men, the message coming across. Something was not right. Arthur immediately went over, asking them what was going on.

"We can't go in there, it's forbidden," one man said simply.

"Dagonet," Arthur called. The knight came at once, swinging his axe at the bricks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Marius cried, running to them, only to be blocked by Bors and Locke on horseback.

When Dagonet finally managed to remove the bricks, he pounded at the door.

"The key," ordered Arthur.

"It's locked…from the inside," a soldier explained.

"Arthur, we don't have time!" Lancelot reminded him, the pounding of shields and war drums rolling over the mountains and plains towards them.

Ignoring the warning, Arthur gave Dagonet a nod, allowing the giant to break the door down, opening the hut.

"Dagonet, Lancelot, Kora," Arthur ordered. "You're coming with me. And you as well," he added, pointing at a soldier who happened to be standing nearby.

Sharing torches, the troop entered, finding that it was not a hut, but a stairwell to a hidden cavity below, the smell of corpses thick in the air.

"How dare you enter the sacred place of the Lord?" a filthy, creepy-looking monk said, glaring at them with large eyes.

"Move," Lancelot growled, shoving him away.

"Ugh" the soldier groaned, the sight of the bodies filling him with nausea.

"Look for survivors," their leader ordered.

They checked every prison hold, only seeing blank, gnarled faces, drained of blood. Kora had to cover her mouth and nose, her stomach churning. "Oh God…"

"Is this the work of your God?" Lancelot sneered.

"God didn't want for this to happen, it was Marius and this creepy psycho!" she snapped back, joining Dagonet as he pulled a frightened boy out of a holding cell.

"You must not fear me," he told the boy, wiping the grime off his face.

"Take him out of here," Arthur said, continuing to scour the cells. Kora patted the boy's head and gave Dagonet a nod before peeking into other cells. Her eyes soon met another pair, a gasp escaping her mouth.

"Arthur! In here!" she exclaimed, looking over her shoulder to see him. Both Arthur and Lancelot came and saw the trembling girl. Lancelot unsheathed his blade and sliced the hatch open, allowing Arthur to go in and get her.

"Let's get outta here," Kora murmured, taking one last glance at the horrible prison.

Together, they exited the monstrosity, bringing the howling monk with them. "Water!" Arthur called out. "We need water!" Tyne bounded over with a canteen, handing it to Kora who in turn gave it to Arthur. Helping the girl (_"Guinevere,"_she thought), he gave her the drink, saying, "I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now."

"How dare you defy my orders!" Marius snarled.

The Knight glared at him. "What is this madness?"

"They refused to obey me, and therefore must be punished!" he retorted.

"Is she all right?" Locke asked coming to Kora's side as they held Guinevere up for Arthur who left to argue with Marius.

"I think so," Kora whispered, moving the girl's hair from her face.

Guinevere's dark eyes moved from one face to another, uncertain what to make of them. Locke noticed her right hand, covered with a bandage. "What happened?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

She gazed at him, her lips trembling. "…they tortured me…with machines…" She shifted, seeing him reach for her hand.

"May I?" he asked gently.

Kora watched, amazed as he unwrapped her hand and checked her fingers, bent out of shape. Her stomach twisted as she saw them. "Oh God…I'm so sorry…"

Guinevere looked at Kora with red-rimmed eyes, a strained smile on her face. "Thank you…"

"They need to be placed back properly," Locke said quietly, interrupting them. "If we don't do this, you might never be able to use this hand again."

"Can you do that?" Kora asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Back in Outcaster, there was an old man whose fingers were bent back in an accident. Father showed me how to fix it." Wrapping his own fingers around Guinevere's, he said softly, "I can fix them if you'll let me."

Guinevere nodded, struggling to sit up. Kora supported her back and squeezed the girl's shoulders as Locke made quick work. Guinevere cried out, earning the attention of the surrounding knights and Marius.

"What're you doing?" Arthur asked, coming back after having ordered the monk to be walled up.

"Her fingers were out of place. I fixed 'em," Locke answered simply, releasing her hand.

She flexed her fingers, amazed. Gasping, she collapsed into Locke's arms, holding onto him for support.

"Thank you…" Looking up at him, she whispered, "I am Guinevere."

"Arthur!" Lancelot called once more. "We need to move!"

Arthur nodded, ready now. "Can you carry her, Locke?" he asked. The young man responded by picking her up bridal style, the girl curling up in his arms. "You can stay with Dagonet in that wagon. He's got the boy," he said, pointing at the nearest vehicle.

Locke nodded, hurrying to get on with their new member.

"Come, Kora," Arthur said, seeing her stand, her face covered in shock and disbelief. His brows furrowed at this. "Kora?"

"My God…I didn't think there could be such messed up people…oh God!" She covered her mouth, the faces of all those she saw flashing before her eyes. His hands were on his shoulders, holding her up as she began to shake. "No…no, I'm ok…I'm ok, Arthur…Sorry…"

"Don't be," he said gently. "That was a lot to take in…do you mind riding with me again?" He didn't dare think of letting her go on a horse on her own at this moment. He wanted her close, to be there should she need him.

She shook her head, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder, taking her away. "Come…we've got a long way to go."


End file.
